In particular because of increasingly dense air traffic, a risk of collision between two aircraft cannot be completely excluded. Thus, to avoid such a catastrophe being able to happen, warning systems are generally provided on aircraft, these systems being capable of detecting the risks of a collision and of generating avoidance information allowing, where appropriate, such a collision to be prevented. In general, traffic warnings emitted by such warning systems are signaled to the pilot of an aircraft by displaying, on a horizontal representation screen, in particular an ND (navigation display) screen, the aircraft that present a hazard. The flight control to be adopted, in order to perform the avoidance maneuver, is itself usually indicated on a PFD (primary flight display), with for example indication of a recommended vertical speed and indication of a recommended angle (that the aircraft must therefore adopt in order to be able to perform the avoidance maneuver).
Such a standard representation of the traffic warnings has drawbacks. In particular:                no avoidance command, expressed as a vertical speed, is indicated on the horizontal representation screen, the avoidance command being only indicated on the flight screen. Such a heterogeneous representation assumes, that the pilot's attention is constantly moving from one screen to the other during an avoidance phase, thereby in particular increasing the pilot's workload in such a phase, which is generally critical; and        no correlation exists with information relating to the terrain. Thus, for example, in flight in automatic formation close to the ground, an avoidance command expressed in the form of a vertical speed command may cause the aircraft's path to interfere with the ground, or the avoidance maneuver cannot be performed with the effectiveness required by the pilot, because of a fear of collision with the very close terrain and/or of the impossibility for the pilot to instantly estimate his immediate environment.        